Helga's Turmoil
by GreekOrthodox18
Summary: Helga is depressed who will rescue her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 1: Helga's turmoil

Helga was in her room rocking back forth while she looked at her arm, she had just cut two more lines into her flesh. A constant reminder that her life was so full of shit that she couldn't bare it anymore. It wasn't her first time that she had done this. She was eighteen now and a senior in high school. She had been cutting and suicidal since she was little. Korn playing in the background She had such a shitty day all she wanted to do was to forget what had happened in the past year.

She had lost her virginity to an older man who was the epitome of sexiness and was a member of a street gang called "The Kings". After a year of dating him he had thrown her to the side like a slut for another woman. Than she had lost her best friend Phoebe and she was no longer "One of the guys anymore"! She wiped the blood off of her arm and walked into the bathroom to get some gauze and tape to wrap her arm up. She looked under the sink for the first aid kit, "Goddamn it! I can't believe I used all of the fucking gauze and bandages already!" she threw the box across the room and it shattered against the wall.

She heard a knock on her door "Olga are you ok?" Miriam said in one of her drunken tones; "Miriam, it's HELGA not OLGA, and yes I AM FINE! Leave me the fuck alone!"

She threw on a long sleeve t-shirt, grabbed her cigarettes, and her car keys and went storming through her house and slammed the door. Thinking to herself I wish I could get out of this hell hole!

She jumped into her beat up 1994 Ford Tempo, that was basically a piece of shit, but hey at least it got her to point A and back to point B! She lit herself a cigarette, and inhaled; it was her favorite brand, Marlboro Reds! Nicotine and Alcholol were her only escapes! She drove to Arnold's she needed to get laid.

She parked her car on the other side of the street from Arnold's boarding house where he lived with his two wacky ass grandparents.

She ran up and knocked on the door, Arnold answered it. "Arnold, your room NOW!" she grabbed him by his arm and literally dragged him up the stairs to his room. "Helga what are you doing?" Arnold says and Helga begins to strip off her clothes. Needless to say Helga had a smirk on her face. She remembered the first time Arnold and her had sex. They had long been so called "Fuck Buddies" ever since her ex had dumped her. She longed to always be in his arms, but she would rather die than to ever tell him that.

Arnold always loved it when she did stuff like that. He liked the hardcore spontaneous shit. He had grown out of being the dorky little 10-year-old boy he had been when he was growing up. He was already feeling his manhood getting hard; he reached over and threw himself on top of her on the bed.

He slowly started kissing her neck and moving his hands down to where her panties were. Helga moaned knowing she wanted to rip his pants off, but she wanted it to actually go slower this time than it did some of the other times.

He took her bra off and started to tease her nipples with his tongue and he could hear Helga moaning as he pushed his fingers into her and moved them up and down and faster than she could handle. She started kissing him passionately with lust in her eyes as she began to put her hands down his boxers craving more than what he was giving her. She had enough of this. She grinned, and pushed Arnold on to the bottom and her on top.

She took his boxers off, "I want you now!" and took her thongs off and threw them in already growing pile of clothes. She threw herself on top of him and felt the pain and ecstasy flow through her body. She started to grind, slowly at first and than speeding up to where she was encircled by an ecstasy that she couldn't explain in words. Arnold was about to climax he grabbed Helga by the neck and kissed her unmercifully, while he gently pushed up while she was grinding into him. Than all of a sudden they both climaxed at the same time, screaming in ecstasy.

Helga's body was shaking, and her eyes rolling back in her head as she fell next Arnold. After about ten minutes she got up and took a shower, needless to say she forgot to notice that Arnold had no protection on, and she wasn't taking the pill………..

Authors note: This is my first story that I have written in years. Needless to say I have been having a major writers block for years now and I have finally had some inspiration. So bare with me. If you have any suggestions of what should happen later on or any comments. Please read and review! THANKS


	2. Drugs and Flashbacks

Helga had left Arnold's house feeling a little bit better after her earlier suicidal mission. She got back into her car and lit up another cigarette, all the while thinking to herself I need to quit smoking or something, this shit is gonna kill me faster than the streets will! She drove down the block and turned into a little ally where her and some of her friends had used to hang out at. She got out of the car and went over and sat down on top of the dumpster, "Thank GOD Miriam had some of her heroin stashed away," Helga said with a little smirk on her face. "I hope this shit is gonna be better than last time!". She took the needle out of her purse and pushed the needle into her arm while giving out a small grunt of pain. She threw the needle down the ally and leaned back against the dumpster.

She began to think what went wrong with her and Arnold the first time around. Arnold and Helga had begun to date back in middle school but had began to drift apart when she had gotten involved with a local Hispanic gang "The Kings". Helga had quickly been drawn into it. She had been deeply attracted to one of the top boys in the gang. His name was Javier Ortega, he was the finest and tallest Mexican she had ever seen. There was something about him that attracted her to him, maybe she could see a sensitive romantic type in him behind his dangerous appearance.

When Javier had noticed that she had been showing interest in the "The Kings" he had given her two choices to join; 1: to beaten up by the group or 2: To be gang raped by Javier, Jose, and Luis. She had chosen the second of the two evils. Flash Back I looked around the ally waiting for them to iniate me into the their lifestyle. I had begun to wander if they were gonna show at all. I had begun to walk back towards the entrance when the three of them blocked my way. I saw Javier look me up and down, I was wearing my hair up in a clip, a tank top, and some tight jeans; I had always blamed my genetics on my ass.

I knew what was coming, I was scared shitless because I was still a virgin and to imagine all three of them taking it made me shudder inside. Javier looked at me again and threw his cigarette down and walked over to me. He put his hand on the side of my face and lifted me up against the wall. I started to cry and he looked into my eyes "What's wrong chica?" taking his hand and wiping away my tears. I didn't have to tell him nothing; he put me back down and walked over to Jose and Luis. He said something to them and they got pissed and just walked away.

He was wearing a white wife beater and baggy blue jeans. You could see the dark black out line of the tattoo he had on his chest, damn he looked sexy. I had reached down to get a cigarette and when I had stood back up he had me pinned up against the wall, again. He had asked me if I wanted this and I said yes! He pulled my jeans and underwear down while he was kissing me and somehow he had managed to get his dick out. With one thrust he penetrated me. I screamed, but I quickly put my hand over my mouth. It had hurt like shit, but I knew I was never going to cry in front of him again, never show my weakness. He sped up while our hips rocked back in forth in motion, I felt pleasure I had never felt before, I thought I was going to explode!

He had his hands all over my neck and chest caressing every point of me while he was inside of me, I leaned in and began kissing his neck and holding on to him as tight as I could while he sped up. He could hear my moans of ecstasy as I was beginning to climax, he would speed up and slow down and then do one deep thrust that would make my eyes slide back into my head. Next thing I knew we both climaxed together. He put me down so I could touch the floor and put my clothes back on. I walked back to my house and up to my room. I went to sleep.

The next day, I was Javier's girl no one messed with me or you got fucked up. I had gotten my first tattoo the same one Javier had across his stomach "The Kings"! I was a gang member and I lived my life everyday like that. From the drugs, the fights, and the awesome sex. It all ended that day when a blonde hair, blue eyed, skinny bitch walked into our lives. She had given me a look and blinked next thing I knew I was flung to the street. Still a member of "The kings" I had to move on, or fear the whiplash of Javier's new bitch! Next thing I knew, I was drunk and high lying on Arnold's bed recovering from an orgasm.

End of flashback

I could feel the heroin kicking in and damn it was the best feeling! I can't believe we didn't use protection and shit I forgot to take my pill this morning! Oh well I will just go to the health center and get a morning after pill, that will get rid of all my problems. By the time I had made it back into my room it was about midnight, and I had a note lying on my bed.

"Helga,

Hola chica! Listen, meet me outside your house, 1 am. We need to talk!

JAVIER "

I looked outside my window an hour later and there he was in all of his glory! I was excited to see him. He was my first love; we were together for years on and off. I would have taken him back for anything. I ran down the stairs, he picked me up and kissed me so hard I thought it could have left a bruise. Than the next thing I noticed was Arnold standing next to him. What the fuck was he doing here?

To be continued…………

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. I only own my story plots.


	3. ExLovers, Shootings, and Revenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, I only own the plot and my made up story characters. Please READ AND REVIEW!

Helga looked at Arnold and than looked at Javier. "What the fuck is going on here?" she said as she sat down on the sidewalk, getting a cigarette out of her pack and lighting it. Javier looked pissed off at Arnold and Arnold had a smile on his face. This is too creepy she thought. Than what shocked the hell out of her next was she saw that blonde hair skinny ass bitch come from behind Arnold. She had never caught the girl's name since she had moved in on Javier so fast. But somehow she looked oddly familiar; it was Lila, Arnold's first love. She had died her hair a really cheesy ass ugly color blonde, but somehow she seemed to pull it off.

Arnold had grabbed Lila by the arm and began kissing her with a magnitude I had never seen before. Javier had began to walk over to me and suddenly said " I guess you see that my girl betrayed me with your lover, what are we going to do about that?" I was confused I had no idea what he was going to do or even vaguely talking about. All I saw was Lila, the bitch that took away Javier from and me and now Arnold. I was furious.

My eyes had turned blood red and I lurched towards her grabbing her by her hair. Javier had grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. Next thing I knew I was with Javier back in the same ally that I had been on earlier sitting on the dumpster.

Javier looked at me with fear, anger, and sadness in his eyes, "Helga I am sorry I left you for her. She was nothing compared to you. When I had found out the whole time that Arnold and Lila had this whole thing together to hurt us both than I knew I had to end it. Arnold must have heard about me wanting to meet up with you through Lila and that's how they heard about us! Baby please forgive me!"

The next thing of course was only natural he pulled himself on top of me and we made love. Later on that morning about 3 am we walked down the street to this abandoned ware house where there were illegal parties, drugs, and other kinds of stuff that made you forget your past transgressions. So here I was back with Javier. I was leaning on him with a cigarette in one hand and a corona in the other. All I wanted to do was for everything to be back like it used to be. I wanted to be happy, but it had been so long since I have been happy I don't even know what it feels like anymore.

I looked down at Helga and I saw her as the most beautiful person in the world. I should never have cheated on her with that bitch. I grabbed her by the waist and started to lead her out of the warehouse. We were walking down the street, or maybe I should say stumbling and we heard loud music coming our way. We turned around to see a black cutlass, and we heard a loud noise and I saw Helga hit the ground and than I felt a pain in my shoulder and fell on top of Helga.

Three days later……….I woke up in the hospital looking around, what was I doing here? I looked down and I felt pain in my leg and stomach. I saw Miriam sitting in the chair in the corner, when she saw I was awake she came over, "Your lucky to be alive, the police said you were back with that Mexican boy again. I have always told you he was trouble!" I looked at her trying not to cry because just than I had realized who had shot Javier and me. It was Arnold and Lila, I should of known. I reached over to grab a glass of water and I just started to cry. "Goddamn it!" Helga said as she threw the glass of water to the wall where it smashed into million pieces. All she wanted to do is to see Javier and get sweet revenge.

Being in a gang mean't that she was no fool to getting revenge. But this wasn't just revenge it was for her man and herself. Arnold had played her the whole time, he knew her weaknesses and she had even thought she had loved him at some point. What a friggin fool I was Helga thought to herself.

That night she got released from the hospital and despite her so-called parents wishes she went to the lot where the old gang hanged out. The first person she saw was Javier Ortega, with one arm in a sling and the other occupied with beer and a cigarette. He was absolutely the love of her life. And at that point she knew it. Helga began to run towards Javier, right before she got there she tripped over a hole. Helga started to laugh and cry.

Jose helped her up and took her to where Javier was sitting. Helga looked at Javier and he had a tear in his eye, he knew that they had almost lost each other. Luis threw Helga a corona and a pack of cigarettes; she sat down in between Javier's legs on the ground. She felt just at home, like everything was back to normal and nothing else could go wrong. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms and be with him forever. But that wasn't to be….for the next thing that happened was Jose stood up and looked at Javier and spoke with anger in his voice, "You gonna let that punk ass bitch just go and shoot you and your woman and not do anything about it?". That's when I knew that it was not going to be over so soon.

Javier was a leader and didn't take shit from nobody. I had known him to kill somebody for looking at me the wrong way, and with gang justice that wasn't uncommon. But I also knew he had a good side to him. He wasn't going to take this lightly. Someone had tried to off his woman and himself, and he knew exactly who it was. That person was gonna die a lonely horrible death!

The next day……….. Here I was again sitting in my room listening to Godsmack. I had already been to the health clinic and made sure that no baby was ever gonna come out of that asshole (Arnold)! I took the bandages off my arm today and they still hadn't healed up completely so I had to redo them. Javier never liked the idea of me cutting myself. I sighed I didn't know what was gonna happen. My shot wounds were healing up nicely but my emotional scars will probably never heal up!

Javier got a new tattoo last night while we were at the lot. It was a small blue teardrop under his left eye. I guess I don't have to say it again but he is so damn sexy. Hmmmmmmmm………….Helga said while lying back on her bed. She could imagine Javier making love to her right now. She wouldn't mind having his baby. She was startled and almost fell off the bed when Miriam threw the door open, "Olga your little friend is here!" I looked up with delight I knew it had to be Javier. I ran down the stairs to the stoop and I opened the door.

What I saw made my heart drop; there was Arnold and Lila wearing expensive Italian clothing. Arnold had an evil smirk on his face while Lila clung all over him. He spit on me, " I got you bitch, the whole time you thought I cared, I didn't give a fucking damn. Don't worry though you had it coming and so did your little illegal alien boyfriend!" He walked off with that while laughing.

I called Javier I needed protection and I need someone to hold me and tell me everything will be alright! When I got the phone call from Helga I was scared shitless for her. I grabbed my gun and put it in my belt loop inside my pants. I jumped in Jose's car and I swore to god I must have broken 5 speeding laws. But I got there, and she was still alive. I picked her up, she looked like shit with mascara running down her face and swollen eyes. I carried her up the stairs and past her drunken prying eyed parents. I put her down on the bed and put my arms around her and I held her all day and all night. We had both been manipulated and hurt. I was never going to let that son of a bitch get away with this. I called Jose while Helga slept. I got it all under control.

The next morning Javier was still in bed with Helga. The phone rang and Helga picked it up. "Helga, it's me Jose! Don't worry we took care of it. Now there is nothing for you to fear!" Helga hanged up the phone. And looked at Javier she didn't know what to say. She started to cry both in sadness and relief! She was finally safe!

But unknown to her was the bomb that was planted in her house!

Next chapter coming up soon.

Will she and Javier survive? Or will Lila get the ultimate revenge.


End file.
